


Minecraft High School

by Vivid_Blue_Magic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Very OOC, pairings later in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid_Blue_Magic/pseuds/Vivid_Blue_Magic
Summary: Mitch has been moved around a lot and has finally found a home equal to him, maybe.Ty knows damn well if his secret is spilled, he's going to lose everything.Jason's just trying to get back on his feet, with that being impossible.Ian's trying his best, but keeps falling short each time.Jerome's past is clearly unknown to all of them, he plans to keep it that way.Quentin's having trouble with keeping out of trouble.Taylor's past keeps coming back to haunt him.Jordan's past puts everyone in danger.





	1. Chapter One

Los Angeles Airport was at its busiest peak in the afternoon. Through the rush of business men and women, sat a 16-year-old with a flimsy suitcase at his feet. People passing by gave no attention to him, and he didn't want any in the first place. It was his first time ever in the States, and the crowds just added on to his anxiety. His name? Mitchell Hughes, but he goes by Mitch most of the time. Born and raised in Canada, until his mother couldn't take care of him anymore and sent him to the US, where she thought he'd be better off. That was three years ago, and today he was meeting his first foster home. People just don't adopt teens. Mitch didn't know what to think of the situation. He heard the lady at the orphanage mentioning 7 others, but he couldn't make out names through the doors.

  
Boredom hit after waiting only 30 minutes; messing with the dog tags around his neck wasn't enough to hold still. Standing up out of the chair, he grabbed his suitcase and backpack. Can't trust anyone in LA. Mitch walked around the large airport waiting room for a while; looking outside through the giant glass windows that lined the front of the airport. Various buses, taxis, and cars were moving snail pace outside. Mitch could hear car horns and people screaming every time the sliding glass doors opened. It was sunny outside, definitely better weather than Canada; but the smog coming out of the cars made Mitch's nose scrunch up. Definitely cleaner in Canada on the other hand.

  
Finally, he spotted a vending machine not too far off, and to his excitement, he still had some wadded up bills in his pocket. Mitch rushed over to the machine, hearing his stomach growl. The last decent meal was over hours ago back at the Canadian orphanage. His pace slowed down when he noticed a line of people, mostly teens and mothers with small children. With sinking hope, his eyes trailed to the front, seeing a mother of 5 holding up the line to the said vending machine. Mitch let out a quiet sigh of disappointment, letting his shoulders drop. His cash wouldn't work anyway, it was Canadian currency.

  
Before walking off to find another machine, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the person who had wanted his attention. The guy was in his early 20's, no older. He had light brown wavy hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail, a pair of black shades covered his eyes. It came off as strange to Mitch, subconsciously making his grip tighten on his backpack. The man had no suitcases or backpacks in sight and was instead only holding a small packet of paper; 3 pages at most and all had creases like they had been folded and opened over and over.

  
"Excuse me? Are you Mitchell Hughes?" The guy questioned, turning the packet to let Mitch look at it. It was his foster records; name and photo clearly at the top of the paper. Mitch gave another glance at the guy, moving a step back, preparing to turn and run if needed.

  
"Yeah," Mitch answered back, more as a question than statement. The guy let out a sigh of relief, followed by a small nervous laugh.

  
"Good. I already messed up twice. That was a disaster." He folded up the papers and pushed them into his back pocket. He then stuck his hand out, "Hi. I'm Adam. Don't bother calling me dad, the others don't"

  
With some hesitation, Mitch used his free hand to shake Adams, worry still on his face. The guy clearly looked too young to be a foster parent, let alone take care of 7 others. It made no sense unless he was planning something bad. Adam must have sensed his concern and gave Mitch a reassuring smile, somewhat helping.

  
"Here. I'll explain it in the car. Follow." With that Adam turned and walked to the nearest sliding doors, giving no chance for Mitch to react. Collecting himself, Mitch rushed after him, giving the vending machine one last glance before going out the doors. It was deafening louder outside than it was inside, and the car exhaust made Mitch lightheaded instantly. Adam showed no symptoms; instead, he waiting for Mitch to get some composure before continuing on. They crossed two traffic filled streets, zig-zagging through bumper to bumper cars and buses. Mitch glanced up at one bus as they passed, feeling a lot smaller than what he really was.

  
Finally, they made it into a parking garage, car horns and voices echoing and traveling through the massive complex. Mitch noticed that Adam was heading to an emptier section where fewer cars were parked. Mitch kept looking ahead, trying to figure out which car Adam would most likely stop at. A sports car seemed to fit his style, then again he was a foster parent so an electric car would also work gas wise. Mitch didn't notice Adam had stopped a few cars back, only getting his attention when coughing loud enough.

  
Mitch turned, seeing Adam pulling out keys and hitting a button. The mini-van next to him beeped, lights flickering before a click was heard. Mitch stared for a moment, blinking a couple times before scoffing under his breath. He made his way back over to Adam, handing his suitcase over when the back opened. He must have heard Mitch through all the noise around them because he turned to give him a questioning look once the suitcase was loaded in.

  
"Sorry, but it seems off that a guy like you could drive a soccer mom car," Mitch answered bluntly, biting his tongue right after. Mitch had a bad habit of not holding his comments to himself, and it has lead to more than enough punishments from the orphanages. He expected Adam to get mad like everyone else, but he just started laughing uncontrollably, making people around them turn their heads.

  
"How would I fit everyone?" He answered, making curiosity gnaw at Mitch. He's been hearing about these others but knows nothing about them. Adam motioned to the passenger door, going on the other side of the car to the driver's side. The inside of the car was clean, Mitch noticed instantly as he climbed in. He set the backpack down by his feet and buckled in.

  
It took an hour to just escape the traffic, and the entire time it was dead quiet. Adam would sometimes mumble under his breath when a car would pull in front of him but that was it. Mitch mostly kept his eyes out the window, watching the people and stores pass by. Questions still chewed at the back of his mind, making him more and more restless.

  
"Why adopt me," Mitch finally spoke up after another good 30 minutes of silence, waiting until traffic died down to ask. Adam didn't take his eyes off the road, letting out a sigh. There was another long pause of silence, making guilt build up along side curiosity in Mitch.

  
"Don't take this in any mean way, but when older kids such as teens aren't wanted they turn to people, like me, who will take in anyone," Adam explained, talking slowly like he was thinking of his choice of words, "social workers call teens 'unadoptable', and it's a disgusting term."

  
Mitch nodded slowly, letting the information process. Unadoptable. A term a lot of kids feared at his orphanage. He's seen kids as young as 10 be called unadoptable, and now here he was being called the same term by the people he trusted. The doubt washed away from Mitch's mind, Adam now had all his trust. One more question was still lingering.

  
"Why did you start," Mitch asked quieter, looking at Adam for a reaction. Adam had started to bite his lower lip, hands gripping the wheel tighter. Mitch shifted in his seat, guilt burning in his chest now.

  
"The first one, the one I first adopted into my life, I saved. He was going to jump off a bridge," Adam's voice had dropped to a hushed tone like he was afraid someone would hear besides Mitch, "The second needed serious medical care. Medicines and therapy. Then I was gonna adopt this one who was hiding from a relative, then I found out he couldn't leave behind someone. So I took both in at once. I just can't stand seeing teens struggle just because no one wants them. It's like I'm giving them a second chance."

  
Mitch nodded along, keeping silent and taking it all in. Adam had given a second chance to 7 kids, and even then still is taking in Mitch. Adam was talking again, mentioning something about the rest coming home in a few hours but Mitch was lost in his thoughts again. Outside the window, the city gave way to mountains and valleys, very few houses in between. He thought about what the 7 could look like, or if he'll get along with them.

  
\--

  
The two pulled up to a gated neighborhood, pulling up next to a small building. Adam rolled down the window and waved at a woman who was standing at the doorway. She smiled and waved back, pressing something out of view and the gates opened. Mitch's mouth fell open at the sight of the houses, thinking this was some sort of prank. Adam turned drove down one street, pulling up into a driveway a few houses in. Mitch looked up at the house, still unable to close his mouth.

  
It was two story and the type of house you see celebrities living in. It had a porch with a balcony over it leading to the front door. On the right side was a garage and on the left a bay window looking into what must be the living room. On the second floor was rows of windows, being the individual rooms. A sliding glass door was also on the second floor leading onto the balcony. Mitch could only dream of this house in his sleep, and here it was in front of him. Adam had long ago gotten out of the car and was now pulling out Mitch's suitcase.

  
"How could you afford this," Mitch asked excitedly as he exited the car, dragging his backpack out and back over his shoulder. He chuckled and walked up to the front door, pulling out a key and opening the door.

  
"Believe it or not. I'm a computer engineer at a video game company in Los Angeles. With that income along with the foster check I get monthly per kid, I can afford things in this expensive states. Besides, I'm now a guardian of 8 teens, I need the space," Adam explained, letting out a laugh.  
Mitch walked in slowly, head tilted back to look at the high ceiling. The entrance opened up to a large living room to the left and a staircase on the right that curved left to the second floor. A fireman pole was situated next to the staircase, making Mitch pause his exploration. He turned to give Adam a confused look, watching him set the suitcase down by the stairs.

  
"One of the boys, Jason, is disabled. Paralyzed from the waist down. In the morning he likes to slide down and wait for someone to bring his wheelchair down," Adam shrugged, acting like it was no big deal, "all the rooms are upstairs. They have signs hanging on their doors with their names on them. I'll be in an office located by the kitchen. You ok exploring by yourself?"

  
Mitch gave him a small nod, not bothering to hide his excitement as he raced up the stairs, forgetting to grab his suitcase. He decided to go to the left first, seeing two doors. One on each side. Walking a little closer, he noticed two wooden signs hanging off the door on the right. The one on top said Jerome, a little blue ax by the name. The bottom one was blank, only meaning that this was Mitch's. So he was sharing a room, hopefully, this Jerome person is nice. Stepping inside, Mitch let out a quiet laugh, smiling widely. The room had a bed one each side, the left side of the room having posters of various bands and clothes everywhere while the left was blank. Mitch set his backpack on his bed, giving the room one more glance before going off to explore more.

  
The room across from his had one sign but two names. Jordan and Taylor. A microphone and golden apple were by the names. Moving to the right side of the hallway, there were four doors. The first one read Quentin, having some goldfish painted around the name. The one across had a layered cake painted on it, the name Ian right in the middle of it. Mitch couldn't lose his smile, moving to the last two doors. The one next to Ian's room was Jasons, having a well-painted galaxy on the sign. Across from Jason's was Ty's, and by the name was a bright green pair of headphones. Mitch mumbled the names under his breath, wanting to remember them before meeting them.

  
The room that had no sign was the first one Mitch saw, being right in front of the stairs. It had to have been Adam's since it was unmarked. Mitch went back down the stairs, taking the moment to kick off his shoes by the door. He looked into the living room, walking in and seeing a flat-screen TV on the wall. By it was a shelf full of movies, books, and-

  
"Holy shit," Mitch said under his breath, seeing the X-box and the row of games by it. His excitement only grew, making it even harder to stop smiling. Next, he went into the kitchen that opened up to the living room. It was the same size as the first room, massive. Mitch opened up some cabinets, seeing typical kitchen appliances and one full of chips. He peeked into the fridge as well, seeing it well stocked with all sorts of food. A few items had sticky notes with specific names on them, most of them being Quentin's. Mitch glanced around quickly before grabbing a candy bar that was hidden behind some apples.

  
A dining room was a little isolated from the rest of the house but was still connected to the kitchen. It could seat 8 it was that big. Mitch noticed a door in the room, walking over to it a little slower. He opened it and peeked in, seeing Adam sitting behind a computer. Adam looked up and smiled at Mitch, giving him a small wave before going back to work. Not wanting to disturb him, Mitch closed the door and went back into the living room, flopping onto the U-shaped couch. He opened the candy bar and started eating, staring up at the ceiling. Once his excitement died down, Mitch felt realization sink in. He was in a new home, living with 8 strangers who could treat him horribly or like family. It'll just have to come down to when he meets them.


	2. Chapter Two

Ty looked out at the cars speeding past in the opposite lane, quietly counting all the red cars. He was in the backseat of Jordan's car next to Jason. Taylor was in the passenger seat, messing with Jordan's free hand as he used his other to mess with his phone. They were heading back to the house from another hell day at school; the seniors had decided to pick another fight with a few of their friends. Ty didn't understand why the seniors felt like they had some sort of control over the entire school, or to bully anyone who didn't agree with them. It was one group in particular that took everything to the extremes, they even got Jordan in a bad mood which is very rare.

"I heard mom is bringing the new kid today," Jason spoke up quietly, breaking Ty from his thoughts. Taylor turned in his seat to look at the two in the back, pausing the game on his phone.

"I heard he's from Canada," Taylor added on, sounded unintrigued, "their money smells like maple syrup."

"Canadians are like," Jordan spoke up then paused, narrowing his eyes as he thought, "you know. Super polite and moose tamers. I hope he doesn't have a pet moose."

His out of the blue comment got Jason laughing quietly, covering his mouth so he wouldn't startle the two in the front. Eventually, it became contagious and everyone started to laugh, it even got Taylor to smile. Jordan got off the highway and headed into the winding street that cut through the mountains. The neighborhood they all lived in was some ways from the nearest town but it was nicer for some of their 'roommates'. Jordan pulled up into the driveway and parked next to mom's car. Another smaller car parked on the sidewalk by the house.

To the normal family, this bunch looked like someone pulled a high schooler from each stereotypical group and shoved them into the same house. Ty had bangs covering one eye and a pair of headphones resting around his neck. He wore loose clothes and worn out black vans. He was currently pulling a wheelchair out from the back for Jason. Jason had heterochronic eyes, one being blue and the other green. He was always wearing a sweater and watching out for everybody. Jordan and Taylor were the first to the door, waiting for everyone to join them. While the two could be mistaken as brothers, both having black hair; Jordan had eyes that could be seen as white while Taylor had eyes darker than black. Despite their 'don't fuck with me' look, the two were nice and could pull a joke once in a while.

The other three piled out of the smaller car, the driver getting out with ease while the person who followed after him fell onto the grass. The driver was Ian; he had black hair kept neatly in a bun and tinted glasses resting on his nose. Ty loved to tease him and call him a librarian, but Ian would get revenge by picking Ty up. Ian was 6'2 after all. Jerome bounced back up from his landing, fixing his hat so it sat straight. It was a brown beanie with black buttons sewn onto it to represent eyes. He also attached white triangle in the form of fangs to represent a mouth. Under the beanie was a mess of curly hair that he claimed was impossible to comb. Jerome ran up to the front door dragging his bag behind him, almost running into Ty which got the two to start fighting. Another person came from around the smaller car, yelling at the two to knock it off.

Quentin was by far the most stand out of all of them. He had a bright blue mohawk that was long enough to the point where it fell to one side. He had at least four ear piercings on both ears, one on his nose, two on his lower lip, and one on his right eyebrow. He claims someone at the school has more than him but the group has yet to see this person. He wore a white button up and a gray vest that day, getting eye rolls from all the teachers that he well ignored. Ty immediately jumped off Jerome when Quentin shouted, sending a glare at Jerome. Quentin walked over and mumbled a quick apology to Jordan who had frozen up. Taylor clung onto Jordan's arm, pulling him aside so Ian can take out his key to open the door.

"Alright, how shall we introduce ourselves," Jerome spoke up, rubbing his hands together and flashing all of them a cheeky smile. Ty smiled and rolled his eyes, nudging Jerome's arm lightly. It was a little tradition to weird out the newbie. It had started when Ian first came. Ty said that he was baking and got red dye all over the kitchen walls. Mom, or Adam, wasn't happy and Ian had looked petrified. They tried to be different each time, it had been a full year since they've done this. The last being Jerome, and he had been dying to finally join in on the fun.

"We're tired so count us out," Taylor snapped, getting a protest from Jerome. Jordan shrugged and pulled Taylor closer, looking to Ian to see it he'll open the door any quicker. Ian got the sign and opened the door, walking in and dropping his bag down. The rest came in and did the same, a pile of backpacks and shoes growing at the entrance. Taylor and Jordan quickly rushed upstairs, and when out of sight Ty gave Quentin a look before giggling. While the rest didn't know what they did, Ty and Quentin liked to assume things. Their reasons, what else would two teens who are rooming together and sharing a bed do after school? Definitely not sleep. Ian rolled his eyes and picked up his book from his bag, heading towards the kitchen to most likely grab a snack.

"MOM WE'RE HOME," Ty yelled at the top of his lungs, getting Jerome to jump and looked startled. There was a faint answer and the few teens remaining went into the kitchen. Ty peaked into the office and saw Adam sitting at the chair, as usual. Ian started complaining that someone ate his candy bar but Ty ignored him, choosing to go into the office and to lean against Adam's chair. The 'mom' was working on some coding, most of the text unreadable to Ty. Adam let out a hum of annoyance before closing his laptop, looking up so he can watch the kids.

"If you plan to scare the new kid I will restrict your computer access for a week," Adam spoke in a harsh tone, getting Jerome to whine about it again. With a glance Jerome calmed down again, choosing to cross his arm and pout.

"Also the new kid is in your room on his bed," Adam informed. Jerome smiled and ran off, leaving Ty with Adam. They could hear Ian and Jason moving around in the kitchen, most likely getting snack food before Adam ordered dinner. Ty leaned more over the chair, getting the attention of the older.

"Your hair is getting long," Ty commented quietly, letting a hand touch Adam's hair. The older let out a scoff and pulled Ty's hand away, flipping the shorter's hair as if to say his was also long. Ty frowned and straightened up, walking around so he could stand in front of Adam. The two were complete opposites when it came to everything, then again Adam was 22 and Ty was 16. There was one thing the two had in common, their freakish eye color. Ty having a reddish brown that got him bullied and Adam having a golden hazel. It was probably why the two got along so well, as well as why Ty let him take him in.

The silence was broken when thudding footsteps were heard from above, following by an opening door. Jerome's muffled yelling could be heard before Ant's shrill screaming cut it off. A door slammed and there were more footsteps, now leading down the stairs. Ty glanced at Adam to see his reaction, but he was back to staring at his work. He chose to go into the kitchen, seeing Jason and Ian at the counter with a bag of chips. Quentin was looking in the fridge, moving things aside. Jerome came running in, the new kid pulled right behind him and looking like a deer in headlights.

He had light brown hair that matched his eyes. He had on a red checkered hoodie with dog tags hanging from a chain. Ty couldn't help but flinch slightly, thinking of all the possibilities of how he got military tags. He looked around 16. So he'd join Ty and Quentin in the sophomore classes.

"The one in the wheelchair is Jason. The emo kid is Ty. The scary fish is Quentin. And that's Ian! Guys this is Mitch," Jerome loudly announced, grinning from ear to ear. Quentin hissed at Jerome's comment and closed the fridge, a frown on his face. Jason and Ian waved and Ty smiled. Mitch waved back meekly, moving to hide behind Jerome. Ty went over and sat on the counter, stealing the chips from Ian and taking a few. Jerome joined them and took the bag, taking a few steps back to avoid Ty's reach. The two began to argue as Mitch stood there awkwardly, arms wrapped around himself as if for protection. Jason rolled over and gave Mitch a smile, looking over at Ty.

"They fight every now and then. But it's only over food and video games," Jason reassured, getting Mitch to smile. "Jerome can't control his temper sometimes, but otherwise the house stays quiet for Taylor and Jordan."

Ian went over to the two fighting and pulled the chips from Jerome's hands, putting them on the high shelf. He shushed them both and pointed upstairs, getting Ty to groan in annoyance and Jerome to huff. Jason rolled his eyes and rolled out of the kitchen and to the living room.

"Come on we have homework," Jason called.

"But I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat," Quentin whined.

"Mom will order food," Ian calmly spoke, getting Quentin to whine even more.

"He's busy!"

"Well, why can't you?"

"He got mad last time!"

"What is it now." Adam walked in then, sounding frustrated and tired. Quentin complained about food while Ian crossed his arms. Mitch had slinked back behind the counter, standing by Jerome again.

"Well what do we want for take-out," Adam questioned, instantly getting back a unison 'Chinese' from everyone excluding Mitch. He nodded and went back into his office, leaving the teens to themselves again. Quentin looked at Mitch and narrowed his eyes, getting the Canadian to move back.

"Do Canadians eat Chinese?"

\--

An hour later and most of the teens were at the living room coffee table with plates of food in the middle. Jason had his geometry book open and was explaining an equation to Ty. Jerome was chatting with Mitch while Quentin was picking at his rice. Ian kept glancing at the stairs, a worried look on his face. Besides Adam, Ian was the next person to act like a parent to everyone. He was months younger than Jordan and Jerome but was far more controlled and mature. Ty noticed and nudged his foot against Ian's, sharing a look with him. Mitch noticed but didn't want to say anything, feeling like an oddball out.

A door was heard opening and the teens got quiet for a moment before going back to talking, knowing well enough Taylor hated attention. Mitch watched the two teens come downstairs, Taylor choosing to sit on a faraway couch as Jordan joined them at the dining table.

"Not hungry," Ian questioned Taylor, only getting a huff in response. Quentin rolled his eyes and took a drink of his water. Mitch looked at Tayor before looking at his food, suddenly not hungry himself. Their voices became background to Mitch, he could hear Ian laughing at something Jordan said but it was muffled. Mitch picked at his food, feeling it rise to the back of his throat. Jerome put an arm on Mitch's shoulder, startling the teen from his trance. Jerome gave Mitch a worried look, but Mitch shook his head and set the food down, choosing to drink his water.


	3. Chapter Three

Jason cracked open his eyes, feeling sleep still heavy on his eyes. His clock read 6:30, just a half an hour too early before the alarm will go off. He reached over and turned it off, knowing it would wake everyone else if he kept it on and wasn't around to turn it off. It was becoming a habit of the others to set theirs either late or at the wrong time. Last time, Ian set his at 7 pm instead of am. Pushing the sheets off, Jason sat up and stretched his arms above his head, hearing a crack before relaxing with a sigh. He ran his fingers down his left leg, then the right, feeling no reaction. He then dug his nails in, making blood bead at the broken skin, but there was still no feeling.   
  
Jason sighed, thinking back to that year. The year that... No... He didn't need to remind himself.   
  
After some maneuvering, he got into the wheelchair and rolled to the closet, looking through some of his sweaters before picking his favorite space one. He got dressed with only some difficulty and made his way into the hallway. Seeing no one in sight, Jason made his way to the fireman pole, pushing himself out of the chair so he could grab the pole. Making a quiet noise, Jason slid down with a smile, landing with a thud. He let out a quiet giggle, sitting up and grabbing a plastic square that had four wheels. He called it a scooter, but Kip always tried correcting him to calling it a rolling platform.   
  
Making little rocket noises, Jason rolled himself to the kitchen, seeing Adam making scrambled eggs and pulling toast from the toaster. Once Ty called it a bread fryer as a joke, but the sudden panic attack Jordan had kept everyone from saying the nickname again. Adam looked over when he saw Jason and smiled, putting the plate of eggs on the table.   
  
"Good morning Jason! Sleep well?" Adam went over and placed cereal down in front of an empty chair for Quentin. They all realized the fish was vegan when he ran into the bathroom after Adam made a surprise dinner, not telling anyone meat was in it. Quentin was sick for a day and not talking to anyone, it made Jason feel bad even if he did nothing to cause it. Jason scooted over to the nearest chair, lifting himself onto it and pushing his legs under the table. Adam set a plate down for him, letting him dig into the food first before anyone.   
  
It only took a few more minutes before s collection of alarms went off, followed by floors creaking and doors slamming. Ty was the first one down, bringing Jason's wheelchair into the room with him. He walked past him and ruffled his hair, sitting down in a free chair. Slowly but surely everyone else came down, the last ones coming in being Taylor and Jordan. Ian sat to Jason's right, a grin already on his face.   
  
"It's Friday! Friday!" Ian half sung half yelled, making Jerome cover his ears with his beanie and groan in annoyance. Kip reached across the table to gently bop Ian's nose, making him shut up.   
  
"You're all kids," Taylor snapped, taking a seat on a counter in the kitchen. Mitch had taken his seat, and soon Jordan went to stand by him and left a seat open by Mitch.   
  
"Covering my ears like a kid!" Ian broke out into another song, sending the group at the table laughing. Taylor only glared more but was distracted when Jordan pushed a plate into his lap. Adam came in while fixing his hair into a ponytail, giving Ian a warning stare.   
  
"Keep an eye on the time! Don't be late like last time," Adam warned, getting Ty and Jerome to giggle. It was Kip's fault, he had to get his hair perfect for school to annoy the teachers.   
  
\--   
  
The group got to the school before the bell rang, and it was impressive. It was tucked inside a dip in the mountains, the building of glass reaching five different levels. It looked like a building in the city, but it was a high school. Ian drove up to the front, Jordan's car right behind. Ty opened the door and pulled the wheelchair out, then helped Jason into it. Mitch got out along with Jerome and stared at the building in complete awe. Ty laughed a bit before going serious, saluting Ian and Quentin who remained in the car. The four watched as the other four drove off, going left and disappearing behind the building.   
  
"Where are they going?" Mitch questioned as he walked up to Ty. Jason frowned, biting his lower lip in worry. They hadn't told the new kid what happens.   
  
"The seniors hide in the back parking lot where we all park. Then they attack," Ty explained, voice low, "Those four run the fastest. So they're bait to keep everyone one else safe."   
  
Mitch opened his mouth to ask another question, but a sudden shout cut him off. They all glanced to see a group of senior round the corner, shouting loudly after a teen who was sprinting away. They had a maniac grin on their face as they clutched an orange and yellow bag. Jerome yelled something and pushed Mitch towards the school, now getting everyone to race inside, Jason rolling after them. The warning bell rang before anything could happen, and everyone began to disperse one inside the school.   
  
Ty lead Jason to his locker, making sure he was ok before heading to his first class. Jason grabbed a physics book before closing the locker. As he was about to roll off he felt someone grab his chair, stopping him.   
  
"Jaaasoon," a voice above him half sung, getting him to smile. Looking up, Jason saw his close friend, Tyler. There were two Tyler's in the groups' friend group. The sophomore one liked to be called Brotato and the Junior Tyler liked the name Log. The junior grinned and leaned his arms on Jason's wheelchair, letting it rock back and forth.   
  
"Ready?" Jason nodded at the question and handed Log his backpack, watching him swing it over his shoulder. For being a freshman, Jason was excelling in almost all his classes, taking some with even juniors. His first one was even with Log. Since the two hit it off quickly, the school assigned Log to be Jason's assistant since he required a chair. Rolling down the hallway, Jason started heading to class, Log following behind him.   
  
\--   
  
Lunch rolled around after four hours of boredom. Jason's stomach was growling and he was dying to eat. Log met up with him at the elevator, arm ready to take care of Jason's backpack. The two went in once the elevator opened and Log pressed the button for the roof.   
  
"Got the blanket?" Log questioned, getting a nod from Jason as he pulled it from the compartment below his chair. Log nodded along and turned, looking out. Since the elevator was located at the front of the school, there was a glass window letting the students see out as they went up or down. Jason kept his eyes on the door, hating heights. The door binged and the two stepped off, seeing teens from freshmen to juniors.   
  
Most, almost all, their friends went to this roof to escape the seniors. It was away from the sights of teachers as well. Jason spotted Jerome and Mitch where they usually sit, a blanket already spread out. A few sophomores were on the ledge being loud.   
  
"Don't jump you have so much to live for," one yellow, having a bright pink shirt with matching hair. The other Tyler was at his side, laughing hysterically.   
  
"Goodbye Kyle," the other, wearing a green striped shirt, spoke dramatically, falling onto the blanket and onto a student wearing purple. They all began to laugh, getting a nearby group to tell them to be quiet. The one who had the orange and yellow backpack walked passed Jason, ruffling his hair and giggling loudly when seeing the commotion.   
  
"Jason!" Jason looked to see Ty calling his name and waving his arm rapidly. He yelled blanket, getting him to realize what he forgot.   
  
"Right! Sorry!" Jason rolled over and handed over the blanket, watching Ian help Ty lay it out. The group sat down and started pulling drinks from their bags. Since soda wasn't allowed to be sold on campus, Kip snuck it in after buying it from a 'Tom'. Jason didn't argue or question as long as he got Coke. Jerome opened a can of Pepsi, looking around a bit confused.   
  
"Where's Seto?"   
  
"I'm here I'm here," a teen wearing a black shirt with a purple amethyst on a necklace came over with two others in tow. One having a blonde mohawk type and the other had a pair of safety goggles around his neck. Seto fixed a white headband in his hair before dropping a bag in the middle. Straightening out, Seto saw Mitch, giving him a smile.   
  
"Hi! I'm Seto. This is Brice and Dan." Seto introduced the two behind him, leaning down to shake Mitch's hand. "I'm mom two."   
  
"Thanks mom two!" Jerome yelled, already taking sandwiches from the bag and passing them around. Seto waved and walked off, Brice and Dan following. Ty looked at Kip and smirked, sending a silent conversation through looks. Everyone suspected the three were dating. Brice denied it and Dan faked gagged.   
  
They ate their lunch in silence while everyone else eventually quieted down and met Mitch. The poor teen was a nervous wreck but seemed to be getting better. He got along well with Jerome friends. Which was a tall junior in a flower crown, a tall junior blondie who had a thick accent, a short sophomore who was too shy to speak, and a sophomore who wore a red and orange bandana on his neck. Preston, the lava obsessed one, was the scariest, talking about how much fun setting things on fire is.   
  
A few minutes before lunch was over, the door to the roof slammed open, getting a few kids to be quiet. Jordan and Taylor came walking through, surprising Ian. Usually, the two were the firsts on up on the roof, and it only struck Jason now how he never saw them. Ian was about to ask what was wrong but then saw how Taylor had his hood pulled over his head and how his entire body shook. Jason bit his lip, stopping when he felt Log tap him. Jordan pulled Taylor over to sit near Kip, then pulled him close. Taylor pulled his knees to his chest and leaned onto Jordan, hiding his face. Jordan whispered quietly to him, too quiet for anyone to make out. Mitch glanced between all of us, panic was written all over his face as he waited for an explanation.   
  
"Seniors... has to be," Jerome whispered quietly. Jordan glanced at the rest of us, nodding before looking back at Taylor. By now some had gone back to chatting quietly while some left. Some closer to us looked livid. It had to be a specific group who took being a senior too far. Attacking anyone who wasn't a senior and making high school hell for them. They picked on the seven the most. Jason being the easiest target while Jordan was easy to set off into a panic mode. Jerome talked about how he always cannot wait to be a senior and make it right again.   
  
Jason felt a nudge on his arm, seeing Log already standing up with his backpack. Glancing at the time, Jason realized it was time to go to the next class. He waved a silent goodbye to the rest of them before allowing Log to roll him away, still a listen shaken about what just occurred. Whatever happened, the seniors know how to break another one of them. Besides Kip and Jerome, Taylor was the next strongest and willing to protect and stand up against them. They made their way back to the elevator as the bell rang for the passing period.


	4. Chapter Four

Jordan stared into the mirror in front of him, having a feeling that something was wrong. Horribly wrong. He checked his face, leaning in and seeing if he was missing anything or if anything was new. Not a scratch, bruise, cut, scar. Nothing. The bathroom he was in was normal enough. The sink was free of cracks, the counters clean and free of mess, a hand towel hung nearby folded and unused, and the curtain to the bathroom was a plain white. Jordan's eyes widened with realization. The bathroom in the house wasn't white, but rather a tan unlike the one he was staring at now.

Then it hit in, it smelled horrendous. Jordan couldn't place what it smelled like. He pulled his shirt over his nose, breathing through his mouth to avoid the worst. A bang from outside caught his attention, making him look at the door. He walked over and put his hand on the knob, hesitating to open it. When a crash was heard again Jordan got enough courage to open the door, but soon regretted it. He let his shirt go, the air knocked from his lungs.

The room belonged to a kid no doubt. A bed with blue sheets sat it the corner, while a dresser was near a door. Besides a red rug, the floor was bare of anything. Jordan leaned against a wall, his mind flooded with repressed memories. He knew this room, it was all too familiar. A small cry got his attention, making him look back at the dresser.

When first stepping in, Jordan didn't notice a small boy hiding behind the dresser. Blue eyes wide with fear and tears. The kid was clinging to a small toy, a worn tan bear covered in patches and stitches. His attention wasn't on Jordan, it was on the door. A bang was heard again, and the door visibly shook. Jordan pressed his back harder against the wall, wanting to shrink and hide away. In his mind, he kept reminding himself that it wasn’t real, that it was all a dream. The banging became louder, followed by incoherent yelling. The boy in the corner began sobbing, crying out for Jordan to help him. But he couldn’t, he was frozen in fear himself.

“Jordan.”

The door busted open, hard enough to crack the wall it slammed against. Jordan felt his breathing stop, lungs burning for air. A shadow shot into the room before dragging the kid from his hiding place, and out the door. Sinking to his knees, Jordan covered his ears and shut his eyes, wanting the nightmare to end but he was trapped. He was never going to escape he was never going to forget he was never going to escape he was never going to forget he was-

“Jordan!!”

His eyes snapped open, and instead of seeing an empty room he saw Taylor above him with fear in his eyes. Jordan’s breathing was still coming short and quick, panic still rising. He looked around frantically for the shadow, only seeing the glow of the nightlight in the corner. Adam had placed it there knowing the two wake up too frequently screaming about shadows.

“Take a breath in and hold it for a few seconds, then slowly let it out,” Taylor spoke calmly, grabbing onto Jordan’s hand. “I’m here and he’s not,” He continued whispering. Breathing slower, Jordan wrapped his arms around Taylor, feeling him tense for a second before relaxing. The world around him felt like it was slipping from his grasp, like it’ll disappear and take him back to that bedroom. Taylor shifted until he could look at Jordan, eyebrows narrowed in worry.

“Where are we?” He questioned, getting Jordan to blink in confusion before it clicked. In his panic, he forgot they would do this after one would have a nightmare. 

“In our room. Adam’s house,” Jordan answered, feeling more grounded. Taylor gave him a smile.

“And who’s in the house?”

“Adam, Ty, Jason, Ian, Quentin, Jerome, and you,” Jordan said, “oh and Mitch now.”

“Mhm. And who’s your favorite?” Taylor grinned, which was rare for him. This got Jordan to smile as well, the nightmare fading into the night.

“You of course.” Taylor nodded at Jordan's answer, moving close and giving him a kiss. Jordan returned the kiss, hugging him closer. Taylor pulled back a bit and moved around until getting comfortable. He pushed his face into Jordan’s neck, arms held securely around the other. Jordan also wrapped his arms around Taylor, moving his legs until they tangled with Taylor’s. 

“He’s all the way out East. He doesn’t know where you are,” Taylor reassured, only getting Jordan to frown in silence. He didn’t know where his dad was either, which made him panic whenever going out. Last he heard was years back before he was a teenager, but those memories have long been suppressed back into his mind. Taylor curled further into Jordan, eye closing in content. Having silence in the house was rare, so the two enjoyed that time. Jordan was restless on the other hand, moving his legs continuously to the point of making Taylor open his eyes again.

“Can’t sleep?” Taylor asked, getting Jordan to shake his head. “Alright. I know the Hunger Games is playing so let’s go downstairs to watch some.”

 

\--

 

The two were able to make it downstairs without waking anyone else up, unlike the other times when they did. Nightmares were common between the two, being almost twice a week. At some points they get so bad they both wake up screaming and scaring the entire house. Adam had called the ambulance once when neither of them were waking up.

Taylor turned the TV on and flipped to the right channel, flopping down onto the couch. Jordan followed after, maneuvering himself until the two were curled up in one corner. Taylor grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered the two, making a small cocoon around them. As the movie played out the sun began to peek through the curtains, making the room turn a shade of yellow. Everyone hated those curtains beside Adam.

By the second movie movement was heard from upstairs, and then Adam came walking down the stairs looking tired. He noticed the two on the couch and paused, confused but then concerned.

“Need anything,” he asked, worry still on his face despite them both shaking their heads. “Ok. I’ll be in the office if you need me.” Adam then left the room in the direction of the office, disappearing from sight. Taylor then looked at Jordan, placing small kisses on his neck and cheek before reaching his lips.

“The couch is contaminated!! The couch is contaminated!!” Ian suddenly ran past us, yelling at the top of his lungs. Jordan and Taylor jumped apart, glaring at the other. The two shared a glance before Taylor was up and sneaking into the kitchen where Ian had disappeared to. Ian’s panicked scream echoed before a blur was running past Jordan and back up the stairs, followed by a door slam. Taylor calmly walked after him before landing on Jordan.

“Hey! Some people are trying to sleep!” Ty yelled from his room, slamming his own door. Jerome followed after yelling about him sleeping as well. Jordan held in his laughter as everyone upstairs began yelling at the top of their lungs. Taylor began to curl closer to Jordan, flinching just a bit as another door slammed. Jordan gave him a small kiss for reassurance, smiling when he got a smile back.

“You good Tay?”

“Yeah. I could go for some coffee.” Taylor’s smile got bigger as Jordan whined in protest. He didn’t pay any mind and stood up, grabbing Jordan’s hands and pulling him up as well. He dragged his taller boyfriend into the kitchen, seeing an annoyed Adam already holding a cup of coffee. He gave the two once glance before shaking his head and leaving towards his office. He mumbled something about it being too early to deal with.

Taylor began making his cup while Jordan leaned against the counter, elbows on the counter while his chin rested on his hands. His eyes were closed, and even from far away you could see bags under his eyes. Taylor held his coffee cup tighter, trying not to bite his lip in worry. He looked equally as bad as Jordan, and the lack of sleep wasn’t helping. Setting the cup down, Taylor leaned against the counter, pushing his hands through Jordan’s hair. It got him to open one eye to look at Taylor. He leaned forward and kissed him, getting Taylor to sigh in content.

The peace was ruined when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. The two broke apart to see Mitch appear in the doorway. With one glance he quickly ducked his head down and made a beeline for the pantry door, avoiding all eye contact. Taylor raised an eyebrow, Jordan only replied with a shrug. Mitch pulled the cereal out, looking around at the cabinets before just opening the box up. Taylor shared another look with Jordan, before looking back at Mitch.

“You’re gonna eat the cereal out of the box?”

Mitch jumped, the box went out of his grip just slightly before he caught it again. He looked over at the two, seeming surprised that they spoke. Jordan turned and went over to the cabinets, opening one and pulling out a bowl. He held it out for Mitch to grab, which he did before dashing to the dining table. Taylor scoffed and walked to the other side and grabbed his coffee. The two were scary, Taylor had a resting bitch face while Jordan was eerily silent. Once people got to know them, they’d understand why.

Not a moment later, Jerome came fumbling downstairs, his beanie pulled over his messy hair. Mitch looked increasingly relieved, relaxing into his seat when Jerome sat by him. He pushed his beanie in place and look and the other two, seeing them look back.

“You two have coffee?” Jerome questioned, getting a nod from Taylor.

“I have the last cup,” Taylor explained.

“I never get coffee!!” Jerome groaned and slammed his head on the table, getting Mitch to jump again. The rest of the gang slowly came downstairs. Ty’s hair equally a mess, but Jason was following right behind with a hairbrush. Quentin came down last, pulling a scared Ian behind him. Taylor jumped forward, getting Ian to screech and Jordan to duck behind Taylor. Taylor reached behind and grabbed Jordan’s arm, pecking his cheek in apology. Adam walked in from the office, seeing everyone.

“Alright. Today’s Saturday. What do you guys wanna do?”

“Beach!” Ian yelled.

“Mall,” Jordan and Taylor spoke at the exact same time.

“Video games!” Jerome yelled.

“That’s not a place. And the beach,” Quentin chimed in.

“Let’s go to the beach each! Let’s get away!” Ian shouted louder, getting everyone to start yelling their answers. Instantly Jordan and Taylor inched towards Adam, Taylor having more fear in his eyes. Adam yelled at the group to be quiet, giving the two an apologetic look.

“We’re going to the beach. Whether you like it or not.”

Jerome and Ty groaned while Ian jumped excitedly. Quentin also seemed happy about the answer.

“Can we at least invite friends? I don’t want to be stuck with you guys all day,” Jerome piped up, getting Ty to fake a hurt gasp. Jason reached over to put a brush in Ty’s hair, only to look startles when it broke. Quentin chuckled and walked over to the two, fixing the brush and getting it out of Ty’s hair.

“One each. I can’t handle teenagers,” Adam sighed and rubbed his temple.

“But Sub needs Ethan!”

“Preston can’t leave Rob!”

“You’re gonna make us split Bodil and Simon???”

“Tyler needs Kyle!”

Taylor rolled his eyes at everyone's protesting, already having his phone out to text Swift. He saw that Jordan was also already texting Cave. Swift and Cave were both their friends, and funny enough Swift always planned double dates for the four of them. Adam began sorting it out for everyone. This was gonna be a crazy day for them.

**Author's Note:**

> First story to go up on this site.


End file.
